starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mynock/Leyendas
Los mynocks son una de las criaturas más particulares de la galaxia. Técnicamente son un parásito alado que vive gracias a un huésped que pasa a ser su hábitat, llegando a medir 1,60 metros. Características Estas extrañas criaturas habitan en un ambiente espacial por toda la galaxia y en planetas los cuales no son propicios para las criaturas orgánicas. Usan los vientos cósmicos con el único objetivo de alimentarse de radiaciones espaciales, las cuales absorben por la piel. Son asexuados y se reproducen por fisión (un proceso similar a la mitosis animal) y son inorgánicos, ya que no poseen carbono en su estructura molecular. Estan hechos a partir de silicio, el cual también comen junto con otros minerales. Los mynocks, al igual que las plantas, se nutren de la radiación estelar. Su negra superficie correosa absorbe de manera muy eficiente la radiación electromagnética. Cabalgan en el viento estelar, desplegando sus alas en toda su extensión para capturar las partículas emitidas por las estrellas, reflejando la energía para propulsarse en la dirección hacia la cual se quieren encaminar. Cuando un mynock ha absorbido suficiente energía para volar, encuentra un asteroide y se aferra a él. En busca todavía de más energía, absorbe silicio y otros materiales del asteroide para que le proporcionen la masa adicional necesaria para reproducirse. Cuando ya ha absorbido suficiente material, se divide en dos. Los dos nuevos mynocks se desenganchan y vuelven a volar por las sendas espaciales. Son altamente energicotrópicos y siempre que pueden se enganchan a las naves espaciales que se cruzan en su camino. Las naves espaciales son virtuales banquetes de energía para los mynocks. Tienden a concentrarse a alrededor de las áreas donde la energía es más fácilmente accesible, como los cables de energía y las compuertas de iones. Utilizan frecuentemente las naves como asteroides y empiezan a disolver el casco de la nave para que les proporcione la masa que necesitan para reproducirse. Como consecuencia, son una molestia infernal para los viajeros del espacio. Se desconoce el sistema donde se originaron los mynocks. Como no pueden viajar por el hiperespacio ellos mismos, deben haber esta restringidos alguna vez en un solo sistema. Sin embargo, su tendencia a engancharse a las naves que pasan explica fácilmente la razón por la cual se pueden encontrar en toda la galaxia. Especies Existen unas variantes del mynock que se encuentran en planetas propicios para la vida y se reproducen a partir de larvas. También existe el mynock brillante, que cuando se alimenta, su piel brilla por efecto de la radiación. Existe otro tipo de mynock que vive en el planeta Lok. Mynocks en la galaxia Existen miles de referencias de la presencia de los mynocks en la galaxia, desde naves espaciales (Mynock ciego) hasta nombres propios (Mynock, un contrabandista humano), también estaciones espaciales (Mynock 7), hasta comida a partir de esta criatura. Tambien existen tabernas que llevan su nombre (en Corellia, Courkrus y Karfeddion), libros e incluso organizaciones como los Rabid Mynock (corredores swoops). Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Single Cell'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Poison Moon'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Hand'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela * *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Ghost'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' * *''Super Star Wars'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' * * *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''First Contact'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' * * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''MidWorld'' * }} Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas voladoras Categoría:Criaturas habitantes del espacio Categoría:Comida twi'lek